


possession

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Spoilers of 143, after the spoilers i love this ship, this is really cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>and he falls into the spider's trap</i>
  <br/><i>all too willing,</i>
  <br/><i>all too hesitantly.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	possession

_"you’re mine_  
 _you know."_  
the man sighs  
his elegant fingers  
working on his back  
the needle held oh-so-carefully  
in his delicate hands  
piercing his skin  
and filling in with ink

_"yes,_  
 _yes i know."_  
he breathes  
eyes shut tight  
his own nails  
digging into his palms  
drawing blood  
as he tries  
and tries  
to relax  
but stiffens instead  
the pain in his back  
prickling and annoying  
right there  
just right there  
his lower back  
where it is

_"good boy."_  
the tattooed man purrs  
in undisguised glee  
making his mark into his skin  
marking him  
marking the young boy  
tragic dear boy  
marking him  
as his own

_"thank you."_  
he whispers  
after it has ended  
after it was cleaned  
thoroughly and gently  
a mockery of care and concern  
but he stifles his disdain  
and smiles  
however forced it was  
at the taller man

_"you’re welcome."_  
he smiles back with ease  
ruffling his white hair  
as if he wasn’t the cause  
of this pain  
of this suffering  
in the very first place.


End file.
